Electrifying Love
by fluffey-chan
Summary: This is the oneshot of Miralax you guys were promised! It's a normal day at the guild...then Mira and Laxas become a couple! Read to find out how! Sorry for the title, first thing that came to mind. Rated T because I feel it should be a T fanfic.


A/N: sorry about the title, u couldn't come up with anything better ? ﾟﾘﾅ? This is the miralax oneshot that I said I would write, and the Nalu one will be up shortly! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any if the characters (sady).

Electrifying Love

It was a normal day t the guild. Cana was drinking, Gray was stripping, Juvia was stalking, and Natsu was picking fights that would either be ties or that he would loose.

"Laxas! I challenge you!" Natsu shouted as he looked up to the second floor where, even though everyone could go up there, Laxas still hung out.

"Fine." Laxas said as he jumped down to the first floor, "But just this once."

Thy fought, and Natsu put up a pretty good fight, that is, until he accidentally sent a fire dragons' roar directly at the bar where Mira was!

"Mira! No!" Laxas shouted as he ran to block the attack from hitting her. He didn't get burned or hurt at all, but when he landed, his ankle was bent in an awkward angle!

"Laxas! Are you ok?!" Mira said as she rushed to him, checking him over for wounds.

"I'm fine Mira." Laxas said with a straight face, limping over to a nearby bench. "Ice would be appreciated." He grumbled.

He didn't really mean to be rude to her, in fact he hated when he was. He liked Mira, thought he wasn't sure in what way. He respected her, yes, but did it go deeper than that? He want entirely sure...

"You are not fine Laxas! Your ankle is twisted! Let me bandage it!" Mira said sternly as she got bandages and started to wrap Laxas's swollen ankle.

Laxas winced at how tightly she was wrapping the bandages, but it was soothing when her fingertips grazed his skin. He gripped the edge of the bench as he watched her work.

"Thanks..." He muttered when she finished, turning his head away to advert his gaze from her.

"No problem!" Mira said brightly as she stood up and put the bandages away. "And thanks for blocking Natsu's attack earlier!" She finished with a bright smile.

Laxas was taken aback by her unusual cheeriness. He didn't quite understand it. He had just been rude to her, yet he still stood there, smiling. He decided there was nothing better to of then ask he.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked, keeping his eyes off her.

"Uhh, well you did save me earlier and I uhh..." Mira fell silent as she looked away and blushed.

"Oohhh! You're in loooooooovvvw!" Happy chimed as he flew overhead, causing Mira only to blush darker.

Laxas looked up at the bothersome cat. Oh how he wished he could...no. He didn't feel like fighting Natsu at the moment.

When he looked back to Mira, she was smiling and blushing like crazy!

'Could the cat be right?' He wondered. 'Why else would she be blushing like she is?'

He squinted his eyes and stood up, carful to put all his wight on his good ankle, and leaned down so he was eye-level with her. "Mira, are you ill?"

"Oh no! I'm fine!" Mira day as she blushed deeper and deeper. 'Why is he concerned for me? He's never concerned for anyone!" Mira thought as she blushed deeper still.

Laxas reached and put the back of his fingers on her cheek. It was burning!

"Mira, are you...are you blushing?" Laxas asked as his eyes widened a slight bit, but he didn't move from his position.

Mira only turned a deeper shade of red a she looked down and continued to smile. The truth was, ever since she was young, she had a crush on Laxas, but had been too chicken to admit her feelings to him. Even now, ah still had a major crush on him and was enjoying every last moment of time he spent near her.

Laxas leaned in closer, their foreheads only centimeters apart. "Is he cat right?" He asked smirking, "Do you like me?"

"Uhh..." Mira said as she looked to Laxas then quickly back to the ground.

Laxas huffed and took a step back. He knew by her hesitation and lack of worlds thy she liked him. An I that moment, he realized, he liked her too, in a romantic way.

He nearly laughed at himself, a smile spreading across his face.

Mira looked up to see Laxas smile. 'Uh-oh. He's smiling. He never smiles! Something is wrong! Ok calm down, play it off cool Mira!" She thought as she gathered her courage. "Why are you smiling?" She asked. 'So much for playing it off cool...'

He glanced down at her. "Because...the cat -for once-" he added under his voice, "was right." He sighed and looks back down at her, waiting for a response.

Mira was frozen for a second. 'He likes me back?! I'm so happy!' Suddenly, she closed the space between them and gave Laxas a hug, smiling into his chest!

Laxas froze for a second when she hugged him. Once he realized what was happening, he wrapped his armed around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way!" Mira said muffled into Laxas's chest as she hugged him tighter.

"Hmmmm." He hummed, closing his eyes. "I'm glad too." He rubbed her back and leaned down so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"They're really in loooooooovvve!" Happy yelled as he flew by again, which earners him dirty looks from both Mira and Laxas. While they were still in each others arms, Mira grabbed Laxas's collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

Laxas's eyes shot open wide when he felt her pull him down, but once he realized she was kissing him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and lost himself in the kiss. Her lips were so soft that he thought they might be edible, so he devoured them with all his eagerness and passion. God, how long he had wanted to do that. Just to...be hers was more than he could had ever hoped for.

Mira was the one to break the kiss. That was her first one, and honestly, the best thug that had ever happened to her. "I love you Laxas. I have ever since I joined the guild." Mira whispered so he could hear her, she felt all eyes in them and heard the silence.

"Yeah...after your brother and sister convinced you to stay." He smirked. He stood up straight, but let a hand longer on her cheek. He smiled. He smiled because she smiled and he couldn't think of anything eels to do. Literally. He couldn't think straight. It was like be room was spinning and his entire being was...screaming in joy. It was better than electricity!

Mira smiled. "Yeah I'll have to thank Elfman and Lisanna for that!" Mira said before adding, "and look around. The whole guild is starring at us!"

Laxas shot up and stiffly looked around the guild and glared at anyone who glared at them. He hated public attention, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Perhaps he was restraint himself in front of Mira?

Mira looked up at him and giggled. "I've never seen you this far out of it! You just now noticed the stares?" She said as a smile spread across her face.

Laxas sighed. I just...I think I'm a bit tired." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I think it would be best if u went home and rested for a while." He surprised Mira with a quick hug before turning and walking out of the guild hall.

"I'll see you later!" Mira called after him as she waved.

A/N: And that folks, is our daily dose of Fairy Tail fluff! This was a collaborative project, based off of an rp I did with fairykitten56 (nee-chan) on Instagram! She is awesome and I couldn't have done it without her! I re-wrote some parts, but for the most part it stayed the same! She was Laxas and I was Mira, an you can tell by the writing styles! Anyway, this is the the miralax oneshot you guys were promised, so I'm happy I have taken the time to re-write this in notes! Love y'all!

Kisses!


End file.
